Dare
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Australia has realized that America does actually have a fear... of horror films. The best way to deal with fear is to face it head on, so he proposes a horror movie marathon.


It began at a World Meeting. Australia had been sitting and chatting with New Zealand, minding his own business, when a whisper met his ears. A most peculiar whisper, telling a most odd rumor that Australia just _had_ to find out more about. Australia waited until there was another lull in the meeting before leaving his spot, and walking over to where America was leaning over his own paperwork.

"So, America," Australia drawled, casually leaning against the table.

"So, Australia," America imitated, looking up from the Very Important and Very Boring documents in front of him. Any excuse to not have to read them was welcome.

"I heard the funniest thing about you." Australia inspected his nails, trying to keep a cool demeanor, but at seeing America wrinkle his nose, he couldn't quite resist a smirk. He had him.

"What?" America suddenly had a funny feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with his lunch, England's eyebrows or France's… rose.

"I heard that you're afraid of scary movies." Australia's casual demeanor dropped a bit more.

"Huh?" America choked. "Of course I'm not! I l-love them!"

England, having been sitting close enough to overhear, scoffed; Canada, invisible in the chair next to America, chuckled.

Australia grinned. He knew it.

"It's fine to be scared," he began, laying his hand on America's shoulder in a mixed gesture of friendship and comfort. America tried to protest, but Australia cut him off. "But we can overcome fear! We just have to confront it, face it head on. So, movie night tomorrow at my place. What do you say?"

America looked at Australia's hand, almost silently asking him to remove it. "I'm not scared!" he insisted, reaching for the hand.

Australia chose to let America keep his state of denial for the time being and dropped his hand.

"I'll be there!" America declared before forcefully stabbing a paper with his pen.

"Great!" Australia shot him a smile and began to return to his seat, feeling rather pleased with how that confrontation had worked out.

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur, Australia spending most of it planning what movies they'd watch. In fact, the meeting had been over for a few minutes and he was still focused on his notes when he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. Australia turned, surprised to see England standing there, something akin to concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" England asked, frowning at the list of movies still sitting on the table.

Australia raised an eyebrow. Was England really concerned? America was afraid of scary movies, that much Australia knew was true, but was it that bad? "I'll be fine," he told England, waving his hand dismissively. He would be, and so would America. They were big boys, after all.

ooOOoo

Australia was just finishing up the perfect scary movie viewing room when he heard a booming knock on the door that must belong to America. "Come in, door's unlocked!" he yelled. Once he heard the click of the door opening, he looked around the room. Popcorn on the table, couple of blankets on the couch, a few candles ready to be lit when the lights were off, and a stack of movies sitting innocently on top of the television. Everything was ready.

"Hey!" America called as he entered the room with a bravado-filled swagger. Australia couldn't help but notice how pale he appeared, however. And did he detect a slight shaking?

"We still gonna do this, right?" America asked, laughing. "Not going to decide to play video games instead, right?"

Australia smiled and gestured to the couch. "Wouldn't dream of changing plans without a warning. Popcorn?"

America took the bowl and sat down while Australia went to a put in the movie. "I thought we'd start with _Ring_, that ok with you?"

"Don't you mean _The Ring_?" America asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Nope! The original, _Ring_. Borrowed it from Japan." He pressed play and took his spot next to America.

"That's awesome," America said weakly, suddenly losing his appetite. "Can't wait."

"That's the spirit!" Australia clapped America on the back. This was going to be a fun night.

ooOOoo

And, for Australia, it was a fun night. A couple of completely and totally fake movies, good for a cheap thrill and nothing else? Great. America, becoming so scared not even halfway through the first movie that he began to use Australia as a pillow-slash-cover? Even better. But all good things must come to an end, and so, finally, did the last movie.

"That was it," Australia said sadly. America was still attached to his side and he wasn't quite ready to pull away yet.

"A-aw," America stuttered, not relinquishing his hold on Australia. "Th-that's t-too bad. I was r-really enjoying t-them."

Australia looked down at America, frowning. "Y'really don't like those movies, do you?"

America stayed silent.

"I guess the marathon didn't break you of the fear?"

"W-what fear? I'm n-not scared. Heroes are n-never afraid," America muttered, pouting into Australia's shoulder.

Australia smiled. "It's ok to be afraid. Every hero has a weakness, and that doesn't make them any less of a hero. Just don't let your enemies know, yeah?"

America nodded, still pouting a bit. "Australia," he muttered after a few moments of silence, his attention focused on one of the still flickering candles.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Australia choked, but America quickly continued. "I mean, you're totally right. Everyone has a weakness and if, you know, this is your weakness and you're scared then I can't rightfully leave you alone when you need a hero most."

Australia tilted his head at America, but he still wouldn't look at him. "Those movies were a little scary. I think I would like the company tonight if you're volunteering."

"I am," America muttered sleepily. "Just don't fall asleep first."

Neither moved from the couch, however, and before long, Australia heard a soft snoring coming from America. He carefully adjusted his position on the couch so that he was holding America more comfortably, and watched as the last candle burnt out. Not long later, he, too, was asleep.


End file.
